


Secrets, huh?

by mackietommo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, READ ENDNOTES, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets, no matter how awful, should be revealed. It just so happen Sanji is done with Zoro's shit. He tells Luffy otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, huh?

It was Sanji who opened the conversation.

Luffy stayed a little longer in the kitchen because he wanted to finish the leftovers Sanji made in their lunch. He was happily eating when Sanji decided to ‘fuck’ it, and asked.

“Luffy, do you want to kiss Zoro?” he asked, calmly, cigarette between his teeth while washing the dishes.

Unsurprisingly, or surprisingly, Sanji didn’t know how to look at it to be honest, Luffy stopped eating and blinked for a few times in front of the food he was eating.

“He wants you to,” he added.

“If... I...” Luffy slowly puts the food in his hand back to the plate and looked at Sanji. “He does?”

Sanji just stares at him. The blush in his cheeks were obvious, Sanji _would_ tease him for it if it weren’t a very important matter that they were talking about now.

“I do.” he said. He looked away from Sanji before adding, “I have no idea how to do that, though.”

Sanji sighed and gone back to washing the dishes. “Took you long enough, idiot. Marimo must be tired of waiting for you.”

“Sanji!” Zoro exclaimed. Sanji didn’t notice him came in the kitchen.

“You’re too dense.” he felt one of Zoro’s sword touch his neck. “It hurts just to watch him.”

“Trust me,” Zoro growls at him. “The pain will be worse if you don’t watch your mouth.”

“What,” Sanji asked, without the hint of the question tone, he threw away his cigarette. “Are you scared?”

“This has nothing to do with you,” Zoro replied firmly, sword still in his neck. “Mind your own business.”

“Guys...” Luffy looked between his nakama, worry all over his face. “Chill.” Sanji understood where Luffy’s worry coming from. They always fight, but it never came to this.

“Put the sword away.” But it didn’t mean he’ll stop whatever his doing. “You can’t tell me I’m not involved. Or do I need to remind you what happened to Thriller Bank?”

If Zoro was pissed before this, now he was plain furious. Sanji felt Zoro’s sword a little nearer it was before.

“What are you talking about?” Luffy asked. “What happened to Thriller Bank?”

Sanji turned to face Luffy, he knew it will create a better access to Zoro to kill him, but he didn’t care, at that time. Sanji’s main focus was to help this stupid, idiotic, dumbass Marimo about his feelings towards their captain, and for their single minded, selfish, prick of a captain to understand _emotions._ “He sacrificed himself for your sake.”

“SANJI!” Zoro screamed.

But, Sanji was in too deep for telling the truth. He looked at Zoro. “Shut the hell up, you stupid Marimo.” he turned his attention back again to Luffy. “I’m not done yet, Luffy.”

“In what world do you fucking live in?” he asked fiercely. Reminding himself how Zoro had to make him unconscious, reminding himself what he found out towards those two guys who witnessed what Zoro did, reminding himself of what Zoro looked after he sacrificed himself, anger bubbled up inside Sanji. It feels like every single truth he knew had to get out now. “Have you paid attention how many times this idiot has swallowed his pride for your sake?”

“At Thriller Bank, you were unconscious! That fucking panda looking jerk! He --” he snarls. “He took all of your pain! Not the panda guy! ZORO! DAMN IT! He could’ve died! Why the hell would such a proud man give everything up just for one stupid little idiot?!”

Sanji breathe deeply. “He has to have some serious feelings for you, Luffy!”

Sanji didn’t realised Zoro’s sword was gone in mid rant. “Ah... Damn... Yelled too much.” he closed his eyes, as he opened them, Luffy is already crying.

“Ah... Now, I’ve done it.”

The thing is, Sanji knew he shouldn’t made Luffy feel stupid for not knowing Zoro’s feelings. He _is_ well aware of how Luffy works. But, it is frustrating to see Zoro sometimes... Looking at him, with love. Not with heart eyes, but with care and affection that he only once saw. When Zoro was looking at a bottle of booze.

Sanji closed his eyes again, and then, he opened them to look at Zoro. At first, Zoro’s face was pure pissed until it changes to soft, and embarrassed.

“I still don’t really get what happened back to Thriller Bank but that means Zoro almost died because of me, right?” Luffy asked, between sniffing and crying. “I remember him being really badly injured at Sabaody, too.”

“I don’t want someone I love to die on me ever again. Especially if it’s because of me.” Luffy looked so sad, that Sanji actually wanted to apologise for what he said. “In that case...”

“Luffy,” Zoro said in pain. “Don’t mind him --”

But, it’s too late. Luffy was already screaming in the kitchen window. “ALRIGHT! I’M GONNA GET STRONGER SO I CAN PROTECT EVERYONE AND BECOME THE PIRATE KING!”

“YOU WERE CRYING A SECOND AGO!” Zoro and Sanji exclaimed at the same time.

Zoro was already smiling when Sanji looked at him. “Seems like he’s fine. Glad this is over.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Sanji replied.

Zoro sighed. “What now, you stupid cook?”

“Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear what he said earlier. Who’s the stupid one here, you marimo?!”

_“Luffy, do you want to kiss Zoro?” he asked, calmly, cigarette between his teeth while washing the dishes.  
_

_Unsurprisingly, or surprisingly, Sanji didn’t know how to look at it to be honest, Luffy stopped eating and blinked for a few times in front of the food he was eating._

_“He wants you to,” he added.  
_

_“If... I...” Luffy slowly puts the food in his hand back to the plate and looked at Sanji. “He does?”  
_

_Sanji just stares at him. The blush in his cheeks were obvious, Sanji would tease him for it if it weren’t a very important matter that they were talking about now._

_“I do.” he said. He looked away from Sanji before adding, “I have no idea how to do that, though.”_

After a moment of silence, Zoro turns around, and starts to walk away from Sanji. “I’ll pretend I didn’t heard that.”

Sanji raises one of his eyebrow. “Is that so?” _Two can play that game, you fucking marimo._

Sanji calls Luffy’s name and steps forward to him _._ “Luffy?”

Luffy turns his head a bit and asks, “Yeah?”

Sanji kisses him. It lasted for a few seconds, he pulled away and murmured, “Pardon me, Captain. For stealing your first kiss.” Luffy didn’t reply, it was obvious in his face that he’s shocked of what happened.

“Just what the fuck,” Zoro growled. “do you think you’re doing?”

“What’s with that face?” Sanji asked. “You can ignore him or do whatever you want, but I certainly can’t turn an invitation like that.”

“He didn’t really get what he wants, though.” Zoro replied angrily. “SInce I’m not you.”

Sanji smirked. “He did get the kiss.”

Zoro stared at Sanji angrily. “You’ve got guts.”

Luffy, who’s still in state of shock, told them, “Uh.... Guys.”

When Sanji turned on wherever Luffy was looking at, he saw the whole crew outside staring at them.

“We saw everything!” Franky exclaimed. “That was supeeeeeer!”

Sanji’s going to have a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this
> 
>  
> 
> [comic](http://askzoroaboutluffy.tumblr.com/post/105432644840/warning-long-post-part-1-more)
> 
>  
> 
> good day!


End file.
